Raining Aliens
by Zeea
Summary: Another heatwave hits Roswell, and Maria retaliates with water ballons


Title: Raining Aliens  
Author: Zia  
Email: WhitsBassist@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: I don't own them...just using them for my own personal enjoyment, I will give them back pretty soon...no harm will come to them I swear! DON'T SUE ME!!! I HAVE NO MONEY!   
Category: I'm a Candygirl...so take a wild freaking guess! Oh and there's some M&L too!   
Author's Notes: Let's see this was my first umm-non-dramatic one. It's kinda cute. Hope ya like. BTW it was Heat Wave inspired. Evil heat waves. 

Maria made her way to the Crashdown, she didn't have to work today, and neither did Liz, so they decided that they'd just hang out together. Maria wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, today was the start of a new heat wave, it was already 90 degrees and it wasn't even noon yet. 

  
A group of little kids ran past Maria, with water balloons in hand. Maria stopped for a second, thinking, then turned around and made a mad dash for the store.

  
Liz looked up from her seat at the counter when she heard the bell over the door go off. "Hey chica!" Liz smiled at Maria. 

  
"Hey, come on, I have an idea!!!" Maria grabbed Liz's wrist pulling her through the Employee's Only door. 

  
"This can't be good." Liz said as Maria dragged Liz by the wrist until they were in her room. Maria closed the door and headed to Liz's bathroom. Liz stood there in the middle of her room staring at Maria. "What are you doing?" Liz finally said and Maria pulled a plastic bag out of her oversized purse. Maria looked up and held up her hand, motioning for Liz to join her in the bathroom. Liz took a small step towards her then finally gave up and was genuinely curious and walked into the bathroom and stood next to Maria.

  
"Ok well I was walking here and I saw these kids run past me, soaking wet, with water balloons, soo I had this idea, so I went and bought some. Look" Maria handed the bag to Liz and put the balloon that was in her hand under the faucet turning the water on cold. Liz looked at the bag in her hand's it had little aliens all over the bag. She smiled, as Maria turned off the water and tied a knot it the top of the balloon, then proceeded to hand it to Liz, and grab another balloon from the bag, Liz looked at the water balloon, it had big black eyes, two little holes for a nose and a small mouth, it was a shiny blue, the one that Maria held in her hand was a shiny pink, Liz looked back down at the bag, it was full of shiny colors, blue, green, pink, purple, red.

  
"Well anyways my idea." Maria began to look around the bathroom for something to put the balloons in, finding nothing she went into the bedroom. "Well I thought, we both have the day off, your parents are not here, it's extremely hot outside, so I figure, we sit on the balcony and bomb people that walk by." Liz gave her a look. "Just the people we know, that way they probably wont get too mad at us!" Maria found a big blue bowl. "Popcorn much?" Maria walked back into the bathroom and rinsed out the corn kernels from the bowl. Then placed the 2 already water filled balloons in the bowl.

Maria set the bowl down on the edge of the balcony, then pulled herself up and swung her legs over the edge. "Come on Liz.... Please??????" Maria stuck out her bottom lip succeeding in a very fake pout. Liz shook her head and pulled herself up next to Maria. "Cool!"

Maria held one of the balloons in her hand, waiting for someone to walk by. After a few minuets she saw some guys from school, she looked over at Liz, and smiled, when they walked under neither them she let go of the balloon. 

Josh and Chris walked down the street, talking to each other arguing about the new Eminem song. "So ya wanna go to the Crashdown, or someplace else?" Josh asked Chris. "Hmm." Before Chris could finish his answer something wet splashed on to him. He looked over at Josh who was covered in water. They both looked up when they heard laughing. "Maria? Is that you?" Chris yelled. Maria started laughing harder. "I'll get you back for that one!" They walked off shaking they're heads. 

Maria cracked up when she hit Josh right on top of the head. She didn't think she have that good of aim. Liz sat next to her smiling and laughing. 

Maria continued to drop water balloons on people as they walked by, trying to get Liz to throw just one, but she just wouldn't.

"Please Liz, just one ok the next person that walked by just drop it, I'll drop one too. Please!!!" Maria begged. 

"Oh god Maria fine!" Liz grabbed one of the balloons, and so did Maria, she saw two people walking towards the cafe, she didn't know who it was for sure, the sun was in her eyes, but she figured that they were from school. 

"Ok now!" Maria said as she and Liz dropped the balloons.

Michael looked at Max, he was getting dragged into the Crashdown yet again, just so Max could stare at Liz, He didn't want to be there, him and Maria hadn't really talked for about a week, he didn't know what was happening. Suddenly Michael felt something hard hit the top of his head, then something cold running down the his face, and neck, "What the?" He reached up to the top of his head and felt something rubbery, pulling it down he looked at it, it was shiny pink and he moved it and saw that it had big black dots on it. Max looked up when he felt the hard wet blob hit his head, 2 seconds after it hit Michael. He saw 2 figures sitting on top of Liz's balcony. 

"Hey Michael look." Michael glanced up to where Max was pointing and saw the two small girls sitting on the edge. 

"Maria looked down, realizing who they had just hit with water balloons. "Oh shit!" Maria cried. 

"Huh?" Liz asked Maria pointed down towards the street. "Oh no!" Liz looked seeing that they had just hit 2 aliens with Alien water balloons. Maria swung her legs back over and jumped down on to the balcony. And kept repeating 'Oh no oh no oh no.' to herself. Liz did the same chewing on her bottom lip. "Hey Maria maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

"What are you talking about Liz, he was wearing solid black he was hot he needed to cool down." Liz looked up at Maria and started laughing. Maria lifted her head realizing what she had said. "Well he is hot." She smiled. 

Max grabbed Michael's arm "Come on." Max dragged Michael to he ladder attached to Liz's balcony he started to climb up Michael following close behind.

Maria looked back over the edge all that remained was a large puddle that was quickly drying. "Hey maybe they're like the wicked witch of the west, ya know they melt when they get wet." Liz walked over and looked over the edge.

"Where did they go?" Liz asked, trying to figure out which way they might have gone. 

"Looking for us?" Maria froze, knowing that voice. 'Oh shit' kept running through her mind. Slowly she turned around, glancing up at Liz as she did. They both turned around. Looking up she saw Max and Michael, staring at them. 

"I'm sorry, we didn't realize it was you guys!" Maria said the words rushing out of her mouth. Maria bit down on her lip. She looked at Michael, he had started to dry, but his shirt was sticking to his body from the water. Maria bit her lip harder. She could see the outline of his muscles. Maria took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Ya know what You just ya looked like you were hot I mean your wearing solid black so I just figured, I'd cool ya off."

Michael looked at Maria, 'Cooling me off is the last thing that you do to me.' Michael thought. "Really?" Michael took a step closer to Maria then another until he stood about 2 feet away from her. Maria's breath caught in her throat.

Michael reached out towards her Maria closed her eyes. Michael held his hand over her head using his powers he broke the balloon open the water splashed down on Maria's head. She screamed and Michael just smiled. "Holy shit! Michael!" She screamed. 

Michael smirked and Liz jumped away from them slamming in to Max. He stared down at her. "Max I really am sorry, Maria made me do it, I didn't want to, it's her fault I'm so sorry." Liz said in a rush. Max smiled at her as he held one of the balloons over her head, Liz looked up then back down quickly closing her eyes she felt the water poor down her face. 

"Maybe we should go get some towels." Liz headed back towards her window Max close behind. "Max I really am sorry about it though."

"Don't worry about it, it's was hot." Liz smiled and grabbed a few towels out from under the sink in her bathroom, she handed one to Max. He took it from her then wrapped it around her neck pulling her to him he kissed her softly using the towel to hold her in place.

Michael stood in front of Maria, watching her as she shook her head trying to get the excess water off of her. "I can't believe you did that." Maria exclaimed grabbing a hold of the wall, trying to catch her balance. 

"Me? You started it!" Michael yelled back at her. Maria glared reaching up her hand to push him away from her so she could go inside. Michael grabbed her wrist.

"Let. Me. Go. Michael." Maria said pulling on her arm. Michael pulled her back she slammed into his chest. "Let go Michael." Maria said barley above a whisper. Michael shook his head.

"No way baby." He whispered back. Maria looked down she felt Michael lift her chin with his fingers just before his lips came crashing down on hers. Maria let out a little yelp as she felt her back slam into the balcony wall, her arms instinctively wrapped around Michael's neck. Michael's fingers wove into Maria's hair pulling her mouth closer.

"Um guys?" Liz said as she and Max climbed back out on to the balcony. Liz looked at Max and giggled when they kept on kissing not hearing the other 2 people standing 5 feet away from them. 

Max cleared his throat and Maria jumped away from Michael. They all just stared at each other, and then Liz threw a towel to Maria who still had water dripping down her neck. Michael looked at Maria her tank top was pasted to her chest Michael stared in awe. 

"Hey how about we go down and get something to eat?" Max said trying to break the spell that was on Michael when he noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off Maria.

Michael looked at the bowl of water balloons and picked one up. "Michael don't even think about it!" Maria squealed trying to back up farther into the wall. 

"Aliens huh?" He held the bright blue alien head in his hands. Maria bit her lip smiling she nodded. 

"Figures." Michael shook his head and moved to put the balloon back into the bowl. Maria started to walk towards the window, when she felt the water balloon explode over her. She turned around and pushed him backwards grabbing a glass of water off of the table she dumped it on him. Max and Liz started laughing so Michael and Maria both grabbed balloons and sent them flying towards the other two. 

Liz screamed and tried to hide behind Max but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in front of him using her as a shield. "Max I can't believe you. Jerk!" Liz screamed right before a balloon came flying she bent down and it slammed into Max's chest. Liz started laughing so hard that Max couldn't hold on to her and she landed on the ground. They continued like this till all the balloons were gone.

"Ok I'm hungry, let's go downstairs and get some food." Michael complained from where he lay on the ground, soaking wet with Maria Laying next to him. Max agreed pushing Liz off of him she gave him dirty look then made a mad dash for her window. 

They went down stairs and into the café, Alex started chuckling when he say the 4 of them looking like drowned rats. "Hey guys come here." Alex called to them he picked up his camera. 

"What it that?" Michael asked.

"It's called a camera baby." Maria said to him kissing him on the chin.

"I need pictures for my photography class and you guys would be the perfect subject!" 

A Week Later.

Maria sat at her desk staring at the picture of the 4 of them and the one of just her and Michael. She laughed remembering that day. "Hey baby what are you thinking about?" Michael asked from where he was laying on her bed the TV remote control in his hand. Maria stood up and walked over to him and climbed up on to the bed straddling him. 

"Just thinking about how happy and how lucky I am." She leaned down kissing him lightly.

"No Ria I'm the lucky one, I got you." Maria smiled and cuddled up next to him, stealing the remote.


End file.
